The Begining
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: New Chapter! Hermione, and George are planning for 'Little One', and Alstor is fina;;y getting close with his daughter. Everythings seems perfect, can it get any better?
1. The Beggining

**I never done a story like this before, so I hope whoever reads this likes it.**

**Hermione is the one and only daughter of Alastor Moody, yes you read right, Alastor Moody. She lost her mother, and the only way her father to save her is for her to protector her, is to let her aunt and uncle raise her as muggles. I am making that her mother was a werewolf, not from birth, but it happened sometime after she got married, but I will get into that story later on when I write more chapters.**

**17 YEARS EARLIER **

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

"If I drink this, you promise not to harm my husband, or my daughter?" Adrianna Moody, held the small vile in her hand.

The beautiful blond smiled back at the woman, as he stroked her cheek, causing the woman to draw away, "Come now Adrianna, you know what I could do," he glared now at her.

"What is it, this potion does exactly," She studied the mans features.

The man became impatient, he grabbed the back of the womans head, tilting her head back, and poured the liquids of the vile down her throat, "Gives you a life time of rest," he released his grip on the woman, and watched as she fell to the cold ground.

She lied lifeless on the ground.

He took a lock of her hair, gave her cheek one last stroke, and the apperated away, leaving the woman in the alley alone.

**oooooo**

"Find anything interesting, Adrianna, love?" He wrapped an arm around the brunette, as she held there daughter in one hand, and 'A Hogwarts History: in Time' in the other hand.

She looked up at him, with her caramel color eyes, her pink thin smiled, "Alastor, just think, eleven years from now, our daughter will be part of history," she looked down at her daughter, who now was chewing the corner, of the book, causing the mother to giggle, "Great now we have to get it."

He stared down at his daughter, and smiled, "Great, first book we buy for our daughter, she uses as a teething toy," he kissed his wife's cheek, before taking a hold of his daughter, and walking to the small line of costumers waiting to purchase some books of there own.

"Alastor, I am going to got to the potions shop, we're running low on some ingredients," Adrianna called over her shoulder as she left the shop.

He looked at his daughter, and smiled, "Well I take it, daddy is paying for the book," he smiled at the little girl tugged at his collar, then giggle into his chest, causing the front of his shirt to get wet.

"Pa," The nine month old babbled, followed with an 'o' shape kiss on her fathers cheek.

"I am you're Pa, don't forget that, can't wait to tell mommy, you said 'Pa'," He smiled, like any proud parent would at the first word of his child.

After he finished paying for the book, and everything his little girl kicked to the ground, he finally made it our of the book shop, and started to the ingredients store, where his wife usually purchased stuff for potions, or sold her own potions.

"Alastor!" A familiar voice shouted from behind him.

At those words, he knew something was wrong, because Author wasnt't the type to interfere with another's business. Alastor looked at the red headed man, "Adrianna, she's in there, Author," he looked down at his daughter.

"I never seen her go in there, last place I saw her, she was in the Leakey Cauldron," Author pointed towards the direction, he last saw Mrs. Moody head towards.

He held his daughter tighter in his arms, and headed to the pub, not expecting to see what he saw. Adrianna was among a group of men, in black robes, she raised her sleeve up to reveal the dark mark, the watched as the body he had known to be his wife, or thought had been his wife, changed into Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had not't spotted Alastor there, when he was talking to the other men, "I have found the potion, that could help bring our Dark Lord, back, and make him strong."

Another man, Moody recognized to be, Crabbe Senior, glared at the floor, "Whatever spell that Lillian Potter put on her baby, sure did a number on him. If she wouldn't had died, I would gladly kill her myself."

Lucius smirked, "Well we did manage to kill Adrianna yesterday, and use polyjuice, to let me in her home," he made a disgusted face, "I would had killed that little girl of his, if he hadn't kept her in his arms, on his bed. I think he might had senses his wife wasn't in the right state of mind, that is the only reason why I could think a father would protect a child from it's own mother."

"It was a full moon, don't Werewolves change into there monster form when there is a full moon?" Gregory Goyle Sr. questioned.

Lucius knowing that Goyle was right, just grumbled, as he turned and took a drink, "We need to find a way to get his daughter from him, I know Lillian had given Mrs. Moody the same spell to put on her own child, along with the Longbottoms, and Weasleys."

Alastore bumped into a table beside the door causing the group of men to look towards the direction of the noise.

There wasn't anyone sign of the father, and daughter.

**oooooo**

Alastor stood on the doorstep, of Adranna's brother, and sister-in-law's, with his little girl asleep in his arm. He sat on the steps, not wanting to do what he knew he had to do for his daughter to be safe, he wasn't ready to let the last thing, which held a striking resemblance to his loved wife.

"Pa," The child looked up at her father, still a little sleepily.

He stared at his daughter, with tears in his eyes, "I have to do this Hermione, you will be in good hands, I promise." He kissed the top of her curly chestnut color hair, "Daddy is going to find a way to kill those, who took your mother, my wife from us. You will be safe here. You're uncle, and aunt are two of the nicest people there ever was, for being muggle born that is."

"Alastor, it is time to knock."

The sad father looked up at the older man, who had been long forgotten about when they approached the house, he gave a slight nod as he stood clinging tighter to his daughter, "This is one of the hardest thing I have ever done, Albus, is there any way I could keep her, what if I move to the muggle world, and give up my magic, then we will be safe here."

"How will you protect her without your magic, Alastor? They will look everywhere in the Magic World, and the Muggle world for you. I have arranged that 'The Prophet' written that both mother, and daughter were murdered, and I really don't want to make it the truth. The lost f your wife was hard enough on you, you don't want to loose your daughter as well, do you?" The older wizard asked, as he stroked the child's cheek, "You will see her again, after all she will be attending Hogwarts in ten years."

Just the the front door opened, and both men were greeted by a misty eyed, but smiling Sarah Granger.

She smiled at Alastor, "Alas, it is good to see you, and I will assure you that your daughter is in good hands," she looked at Albus, "Dumbledore has told me about the arrangement, I have set up a guest room for you Alastor, you will be staying here a week, is that right?"

Alastor looked at the older wizard, who only nodded with a sparkle in his eyes, he mouther, 'Thank You.'

Albus patted the father on the back, "I will come in eight days to get you, and make all the arrangement, we need to make a new Birth Certificate, and set up a place you could be protected."

"You're daughter will be in good hands, Alas, and while you are here you will help me, and Robert know her likes, and dislikes," Sarah smiled at Albus, "Thank you Albus."

Albus smiled at the woman, "I am sure Hermione will be in good hands," he looked at the father, "I will see you soon Alastor."

Alastor nodded, and then left the older wizard to apperate, as he went into the house his daughter might be living in for for the next sixteen years of her life, he looked down at his little girl, who stared right back up at him, "This is your home, my Hermione."

**oooooo**

Alastor watched his sister in-law, as she tickled the bottom of his daughters feet, causing the child to shriek, "She looks just like her mother."

Sarah smiled at her niece, "Adrianna certainly was a beautiful woman Alastor, the happiest day was when you two got married, that is what she told me about three months ago."

"That was the second best day of my life," Alastor went to the changing table, which Sarah had his daughter on, and the lifted her up in his arms, "I don't know how I am going to make it without my baby girl," he leaned down, and kissed his daughters cheek.

The little girl smiled, "Pa!"

Sarah smiled down at her niece, "Tell your father, you're in good hands, and he always will have you in his heart," she giggled when her niece opened, and closed her mouth as if she was trying to say something, "Hermione, you certainly will grow to be beautiful little girl."

"I am going to miss her, Sarah," Alastor smiled at the other woman.

To be continued...

**A/N: So what do you think about this story, I wanted to try something different, so that is why I wrote it like this. Please R&R. I will write the next chapter tonight, or tomorrow.**


	2. Your my father?

**Last Chapter**

Albus patted the father on the back, "I will come in eight days to get you, and make all the arrangement, we need to make a new Birth Certificate, and set up a place you could be protected."

"You're daughter will be in good hands, Alas, and while you are here you will help me, and Robert know her likes, and dislikes," Sarah smiled at Albus, "Thank you Albus."

Albus smiled at the woman, "I am sure Hermione will be in good hands," he looked at the father, "I will see you soon Alastor."

Alastor nodded, and then left the older wizard to apperate, as he went into the house his daughter might be living in for for the next sixteen years of her life.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione stared at her wear out 'Hogwarts: A History' as she sat on her window bench looking out onto the park, she pressed the book to her nose, inhaleing the familiar scent, which she could not explain of to why the scent reminded her of Moody.

Sarah stood in her daughter doorway, "Hermione, it's time for you to go," she went, and sat beside her daughter, placing an arm around the young girls souldier, "I ask that you will not hate me, for what Robert, and I had to do."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother, "I am not mad at you, or Rober, not even my real father, You all did what you had to do to keep me safe, I know that now. This is something I must do now mother, the war is now over, and I think it is best for me to get to know my father."

_**Flashback**_

Two days after the battle at the Burrow, Alastor, Albus, and Author were in the garage talking, and didn't notice the two teens hiding in the suplu closet.

"Albus, Voldemort is dead, I want her to know who I am!" Alastor said, as he slammed his fist against the work bench.

Author flenched at the other mans action, "Alastor, is right Albus," he was resetting the tools which had knocked over by the impact of the other mans fist.

Albus, sensing the three of them weren't exactly alone, tried to shoo the other two men, "I am sure we can discuss this somewhere else, gent-"

"Damnit Albus, Hermione is my daughter, and I don't want to hide the fact any longer!" Roared Alastor.

"I'm afraid she knows now," Albus walked to the supplu closet, and tapped on the door, "Mr. Weasley, and Hermione, come out here now, please."

Hermione was the first one to open the door, both nervous, and slightly upset at the news which she wasn't meant to here, she looked at the man claiming to be her father as she inhaled his scent, and then pulled out the book she had in her back pocket, "It is your scent?" She showed the man the same copy he had purchased for her, when she was just a baby, "The scent is yours?"

"You're Hermione's father?" Came George's voice, as he stumbled out of the tool closet.

Author grabbed his son by under his elbow, and lead him out of the garage, "George, I should just leave you, and let Moody have his way with you," he turned and looked at Albus, "Molly is serving tea, you will join us Albus?"

Albus got the hint, and followed George, and Author chuckleing at the two red heads, he looked at Alastor, as he talked to George, "I am sure Moody has more important things on his mind, then hexing the boy who was," he looked at Hermione, "What's that word you young use? Snogging?"

Hermione turned three shades of red, as she looked at the man claiming to be her father, "George, and I, we weren't doing anything bad, I-"

"Mione," Alastor raised a hand, to stop the girl from continueing her sentence, "I know about your relationship with George Weasley, I do read the Wizard Jounals, you were one of the war hero's, besides I seen how the two of you are when at Grimmauld Place, during our order meetings."

"Why have you never said anything to me?" Hermione gave the man a puzzled look,

Alastor looked at the her for a moment, "We couldn't let anyone know, because your life was in danger."

She rolled her eyes, "Doesn't explain why you didn't stay with me in the muggle world," she glared at the man, "Or was keeping you magic more important, then being with your daughter?"

Alastor took a breath, "OF COURSE YOU ARE IMPORTANT, THAT IS WHY I HAD TO PLACE YOU WITH SARAH, AND ROBERT. ALBUS, AND I KNEW WHEN YOU TURNED ELEVEN, THERE WAS NO ONE TO STOP YOU FROM GOING TO HOGWARTS, AND IF I WOULD HAD GIVEN MY MAGIC, I WOULDN'T HAD BEEN ABLE TO HELP FIGHT IN THE BATTLE, IF I HAD LET YOU KNOW WHO I WAS IN YOUR THIRD YEAR, THEN THE IMPERSONATER WOULD HAD KILLED YOU, AND I COULDN'T LOSE YOU TO!" He was in tears by the end of his explaination, he knelt to the floor, avoiding her eyes, "I love you, that is why I agreed to the plan."

Hermione knelt down across from the man, "Oh."

The two just sat across from one another, in a comfortable silence, as they both thought on the news that was just shared.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Hermione followed Sarah down the stairs, into the sitting room, where George was waiting beside the fireplace, talking to Robert, "Well I guess this is it," she wrapped her arms around the woman who had raised her for the last sixteen, almost seven years of her life, then did the same to Robert, "I will write you, once I am settled in.":

Robert kissed the young womans fore head, "You know, you are always welcome into this house, this is your home."

George wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, ":I will make sure she is safe," he lead her into the fireplace, and grabbed a hand full of floo powder, tossing it onto the floor, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

_'POP'_

A few minutes later, they appeared in the living room at Grimmauld, with six pairs of eyes on them.

Hermione looked around for her father, not seeing him anywhere, she looked at her two best friends, "Where is Alastor, Harry, Ron?"

Ron was chewing on some chips, "'ee ith aken a 'ap," he answered, with his mouth full.

Harry shoved his friend, as he laughed, "What our friend is trying to say is, Moody is taking a nap."

"I will go get him," Remus said, he looked at the couple, "Mione, I will show you, you room as well."

Hermione followed Remus, upstairs to her room,"I am sort of tired, maybe you could let him sleep, so I could take a nap."

George still had his arm wrapped around his girlfriends waist, as they reached her room, "I think I will join you."

Remus watched in shock, as George entered the room with Hermione, "George?"

George turned to look at his old Proffesor, confused, "Yes, Remus?"

"Alastor had charmed the room, so only his daughter, house elves, and any of the other woman are allowed in her room. The only way you would be allowed in her room is, if-" Remus looked at the two, who at this point were nervouse, then waved the want to there hands, saying a spell that caused two wedding bands, "You got married?"

Hermione huried to Remus, and covered his mouth, "Don't say anything, no one knows," she stared into the older mans eyes, "Please?"

"Why, how?" The older man looked at the two, then down the hall towards Alastor's room.

"We don't know exactly, it sort of just happened, one moment we were talking in the magic shop when I helped last year before the war, then next moment when our hands touched a fire things wrapped around our wrist and the rings appeared," Hermione looked at where George was standing against the dresser.

"We looked at the prophecy, it read 'daughter raised as a muggle, born of pure blood will be united with the-" George started.

Remus continued, "Middle child of a pure blood family,six boys, and one daughter," he stared at the young couple, "No one will know, till all evil has left the magic world. Then you will know we will be safe."

Hermione walked over to where her husband was standing, "Parchment appeared when we were joined."

"Remus, what are you doing in my dau-" Alastor made his way to the door, glaring at the other man, "I ward-" he noticed George in the room, "What is going on."

"The prophecy has come true," Remus placed a hand on the other mans shoulder, "The spell had united them."

Molly came upstairs to where the four were standing, and looked at her son, "George Weasley, what are you doing in Hermione's room?"

"Mother she is my wife, we been binded for a year now since before the war,"George held his left hand up, and showed his mother the gold band on his fingure.

"Could it really be the prophecy?" Molly asked in a low whisper to Remus.

"That was why George and I were in the tool closet, discussing our plans since school was finished," Hermione looked at her father, "We might have been bound together, but we didn't want to do anyting until after school, and our families knew it. While we were fighting in the war, we discovered when we were close to one another, that made our powers stronger."

George looked at his mother. as he removed a parchment from his pocket, "This appeared the same time the rings appeared on our fingers."

Alastor looked over Molly's shoulder, as she unfolded the parchment, reading:

'A magic so old, no way to undo what has been done, you two are bounded together by a spell that has been cast over two hundred years. It had chosen two opposites, who when ones weakness is the other strength, and the one's strength is the other weakness. This power bestowed upon you is only makes your own magics even more stronger together.You have been chosen for a reason, your bonding will be the begganig of a new magic world, when others find out of your union, it will mean the most evil, or evil is now gone, and will not return.

The prophecy has been filled.'

Both parents looked up, at there own children, surprised.

To be continued...

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry took so long to update the stories. I hope you enjoyed what you just read. I enjoyed writting this chapter, I sort of don't know where to go from here. If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, please put them in the review.**


	3. Explaining Things

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE 'HP' CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: I FINALLY UNDATED THE STORY OF COURSE IT'S ONE THAT NOT TO MANY PEOPLE READ, BUT THAT WAS THE ONE I WAS THINKING OF WHEN I WANTED TO UPDATE THE STORY.**

* * *

Alastor stared watched his daughter, and her husband from across the living room, not realizing that everyone had entered the living room to hear about the two's union.

"Alastor, everyone is here," Molly said as she sat next to where her husband had sat, she looked at her middle child, "George, you should share your news."

Hermione looked her father in the eyes, as her husband explained to the family about the prophecy, and there union. "I still very much so, would like to get to know you as a father, Alastor," she went and stood in front of her father.

Alastor stroked her hair, and smiled a little, "I am glad you decided to stay with me," he looked at George, then at his daughter, "You two haven't slept together yet, have you?"

George swallowed the lump in his throat, as he stared at his father-in-law, and wife, "Uhm…..well….the party after…when we heard you, father, and Dumbledore…..uh-" he looked to be loosening his collar, out of nervousness, as he felt sweat beading down his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Alastor, we been married a year, and what we did, or do as a married couple is between us," she looked at everyone in the room, "Not everyone else."

Molly went and wrapped her arm around the young woman, "Of course dear, mind your father, he just found out his daughter is married," she looked at George, and sighed, "It came as a shock to the lot of us."

George stood to his feet, and stared at his mother, "You don't think it came as a shock to the two of us, you think we jumped for joy as soon as we discovered we were husband and wife," he stared at his father-in-law, and back to his mother, "Well trust me when I say this, It was the biggest surprise to ever happen to us, we were barely friends when some unknown two hundred year old magic took hold of us declaring us husband and wife," he stared at his wife, and noticed she was almost in tears, "Mione, don't look at me like that, you know I love you, just want everyone to know that this came as a surprise."

Hermione glared at her husband, "I…..I…." she covered her mouth, and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom.

Ron stared at his brother, "Well now I know why she told me she didn't want to go out with me when I asked her two months before the battle, you two were married," he walked out of the living room, and out of the house.

Harry looked nervously, as both his friends now weren't in the room, he gave a weak smile taking a hold of Ginny's hand, "I think I promised Ginny, and Mr. Weasley a trip to the muggle zoo," he stared at Author, hoping he would want to go now.

Author smiled at the boy-who-lived, "Yes, I am fascinated to see the zoo," he looked at his wife, "Dear, let's get going before they go," he smiled at Harry, "Maybe we could catch the underground train.

Molly nodded as she went and gave her son a hug, "George, be a good husband and go check on my daughter-in-law," she kissed her sons cheek before going with her husband, and the young couple.

"I'll be in the library relaxing," Remus said, as he got to his own feet, leaving George, and Alastor alone, he grinned at Alastor, "Remember Moody, to many witnesses are around," he teased, causing George to swallow the lump in his throat again.

George was getting ready to say something to Alastor, when the other man suddenly disappeared, leaving the young man alone in the living room, 'Now to check on my wife.'

Hermione met her husband in the hall, on her way back into the living room, she looked down at her hands, "George, I am sorry about over reacting, you were right about it being a surprise," she noticed the house had become a little more quiet, "Where is eve, "Where is everyone?"

"Ron went for a walk I think, mom, dad, sister, and Harry went to the zoo, Remus is in the library, Sirius is still out, and your father apperated away," George stared down at his wife, and placed his hand over her stomach, "Been meaning to ask you, how is 'little one' doing?"

She smiled at her husband, "Feisty, I swear I probably end up with bruises on the inside of me," she took his hand, and lead him into the kitchen, "I am starved."

"Can't believe I still managed to get us going in the family way, we did use a spell to avoid these things from happening until we were ready,"

She smiled as she started looking though the fridge, "It does seem that some of the charms, and spells don't apply to us since we got married."

He smiled as he watched his wife bent over, and started pulling things from the icebox, "I could get use to this view," he grinned as he came up behind his wife, and patted her bottom.

She shot up, and stared at her husbands, surprise by his gesture, "George Weasley, what do you think you are doing?"

"Saw something I liked, and wanted a grab at it," He grinned leaning in to kiss her.

She snaked her arms around his neck, as he deepened the kiss.

He wrapped his own arms around her back, pulling tightly closer to him.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Like hell if I ever go into the Pub again," Sirius complained as he apperated back to his place, he looked around for any signs of others in his house, "I'm back, Harry!"

No answer.

"Remus?"

Still no answer.

"Molly, Author, Ginny, or anyone?" Sirius started towards the kitchen, "Alastor, did Hermione-" he paused when he entered the doorway.

Hermione pulled away from the kiss to take a breath, and noticed Sirius leaning against the kitchen entrance, she smiled as she hurried to give him a tight hug, knocking her husband to the floor in the process, "Sirius!"

Sirius smiled at the young woman, then looked at George, who was using the counter to pull himself up, "Hermione, how is the smartest witch of all time doing?"

Hermione went back next to her husband, and wrapped her arms around his waist, then looked at Sirius, "I never been happier."

"Don't think Alastor will be to happy catching you two snogging," Sirius asked unknowingly.

"Sirius, we already got caught, going into her room together," George answered, he looked at the other man, "Apparently Alastor places a Ward, which keeps all men out of her room, unless bind, and-"

"Let me guess, it flung you out of the room," Sirius started laughing, as he remembered when he had went to get something from the room, which Hermione was to be staying, "Happened to me to."

Hermione shook her head, "No, he walked right in with me, we are married Sirius," she showed him the ring on her finger, "Something to do with the prophecy apparently."

"You are married?" Sirius stared at the two, "What about the prophecy?"

"Apparently its some magic from over two hundred years ago, and Hermione and I were bind together, meaning that the last evil is really defeated," George answered in a less then enthusiastic response, already tired of the same story, he looked at his wife, "Let's get your food, and get upstairs," he kissed her forehead, before leading her back upstairs to her bedroom.

She smiled at Sirius on the way up to the room, "You know, maybe we should wait a couple days before telling the others out 'little one'," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach, watching as her husband opened the door to the room.

"Baby?" A certain red head questioned, as he watched the two go into Hermione's room, "George is going to be a father?"

To be continued….

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Little One'

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, studying her barely showing stomach, and sighed, "George?"

George was lying back on the bed, looking at his copy of the Daily Prophet, he looked over at his wife and smiled when he noticed her stomach, "'Little One' is starting to show, five months and you just barely start to show."

She smiled as she climbed onto the bed, and sat beside her husband, "I think we should tell everyone about the baby, I mean we only have four months left, was four months when we came here so really got lucky with not showing much."

"Dear, I should inform you, Fred knows, he corned me one day at the shop. Apparently he over heard us talking about 'Little One' the night you moved in," He rested his hand on her stomach, and rubbed it with his thumb, he noticed the worried expression on his wife face, and leaned in towards her stomach, "Tell you Mummy that it's alright, uncle Fred didn't tell anyone."

Hermione jumped a little when she felt the baby move at there fathers words, she looked at her husband surprised, "Say something else to 'Little One'."

He nodded at his wife's request, "Alright 'Little One', kick one time if you think we should tell you family right now, or two kicks if we should wait," he rested knelt he sat on his knees, as his wife folded her legs Indian styles, resting both hands on either side of her stomach, "Hope he wants to wait."

She smiled when the baby kicked once, and waited for the second kick, which never came, "Guess we have to tell everyone."

He smiled at his wife, as he got to his feet, "How about we do it separately, you tell you father, and I will go to the burrow and tell my parents, and whatever other family happens to be there."

She giggled, as she realized her husband was afraid of her father, she pushed him off the bed laughing, "Chicken, fine then. You owe me big time for telling my father alone."

"In the biggest way, love," He answered as he kissed her forehead, "Love you dear," he stepped back, and apperated leaving his wife alone.

* * *

Alastor was in the library, sitting in front of the fireplace talking with Remus, and Sirius, about the changes, "Never thought I would have her back with me, he mother was the greatest love I ever had."

Remus smiled as he remembered Alastor's wife, "She was a brilliant witch, Moody."

"Easy on the eyes as well," Sirius grinned, causing Alastor to glare. "Don't worry, she only had love for you."

Alastor smiled at the quick cover up, from Sirius, he looked down at the book which Hermione had gave him at the Burrow, which he gave her when she was just a baby, "Remember Hermione chewed on this book, which was the reason I ended up buying it," he chuckled to himself, then glared, "Same night I discovered Lucius Malfoy had been portraying my wife."

Remus forced a grin, "Well, least you have your daughter back, Alastor."

Sirius noticed Hermione entering and smiled, "Speaking of, said witch," he stood up, offering the young woman his seat beside her father, "How you doing Hermione?"

She smiled at Sirius, and looked over at her father, "Dad, can I talk to you alone, please?"

Alastor smiled up at his daughter, then at the other two men, "Would you two mind leaving my daughter and I alone to talk?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Why do I end up being kicked out all the rooms," he stared at Hermione, letting her know he was teasing, "After all this is my families house."

Remus laughed softly, he looked at Hermione, "Take all the time you need," he noticed the mocking glare from his friend, and looked back at the father and daughter, "In fact why don't you redecorate the rat hole," he teased.

Hermione was giggling as she watched Sirius shove Remus out of the library, he looked at the two before disappearing, "He was kidding alright," he said nervously, as he shut the door.

Moody laughed as he turned his attention back to his still laughing daughter, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, dear?"

Hermione expression changed, as she remembered the reason why she was down here with her father, 'My husband is so going to owe me,' she bit her bottom lip, as she looked down at her lap, "Dad I have something to tell you, and I hope you aren't upset."

He wrapped an arm around his daughters shoulder, and smiled warmly at her, "You could tell me anything, please know that," he placed a kiss to the side of her head.

She closed her eyes, and took in a breath, "GEORGEANDIAREHAVINGABABY!" She said in one breath.

He looked at his daughter a little confused, not getting what she just said, "Mind repeating you self, Mione?"

She took another breath, and looked at her father this time, "I said, I am having a baby with my husband," she looked away towards the end of her announcement.

Alastor pulled his daughter into a hug, taking her by surprise, and laughed, "Is that it?"

She looked at her father a bit puzzled, and annoyed, "Is that it? What do you mean 'Is that it'?"

He grew serious, still with a small trace of a smile, "Mione, it's been a long time since I lived with an expecting woman, but I quickly recognized the similar behavior patterns, between your mother, and you in the last month," he cupped her chin, and leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I was waiting for you, or that husband of your to spill the news."

"Do I really remind you of my mother, when she was pregnant?" Hermione stared at her father, as questions swam around her head.

"You remind me of you mother in many ways, dear," He placed his hand on her stomach, "She loved you since day one, from the very moment we found she was pregnant with you. You were our treasure, and she would had been excited becoming a grandmother."

She wrapped her arms around her fathers neck, and cried, "Oh I love you dad, and you will be a wonderful grandfather."

He kissed the side of her head, and smiled, "I will get to see all the firsts in this child's life, which I had to miss with you," he let a few tears slide down his face, and he stroked his daughters cheek.

"HERMIONE!" Came a familiar voice.

Hermione, and her father broke the hug, when Mrs. Weasley made herself known. She looked at her mother-in-law, who had the biggest smile she had ever seen, and noticed her husband cowering in the doorway, "I take it you told her?"

Molly had the young woman in her arms, in a tight hug, "I am going to be a grandmother again," she kissed the young woman's cheek, "Thank you dear."

Alastor cleared his throat, and looked at his daughter, "I think it's best we find a place of our own, so you could raise the child in a home of there own," he looked at his son-in-law, noticing his nervously standing in the doorway, "I'm not going to bite you, you know."

Molly released the young witch, and turned to face her son, "George get you arse in here, this is a joyous time, not everyday Alastor learns he is a grandfather," she crossed her arms, and looked at her son hard, "You shake you father-in-law's hand, young man."

Hermione smiled at the older woman, then drew her attention to her husband, "Got to get your mom to teach me how to talk to you like that."

George reached out his hand, still standing a good three feet from the other man, waiting for him to take it.

\Alastor went in like he was going to shake the young mans hand, and pulled him into a hug instead, "I don't expect my daughter to be doing anything, you are going to do as she asks, while she is carrying my first grandchild," he looked at his daughter, and smiled, "Now Hermione, I don't want you putting to much pressure on yourself, or climbing up, and down those long stairs. If you need anything, you ask anyone of the guys here, and we will get it for you, alright?"

"Dad, I am capable of doing thins for myself," She remembered her father saying something about moving, and then looked at her husband, "I think father is right, would be nice to have our own place for 'Little One', don't you think?"

"There is more then enough land at the Burrow, we could build a home for you, and George," Molly said excitedly, she looked at Alastor, "Harry, and Ginny have a house on the Burrow land, for when they get married. Fred, Bill, Percy, and Charlie all work in other countries so they aren't living there, but I would like the children close."

"I agree, perhaps while the construction is taking place, the children could stay with you, so I know my girl is in good hands." Alastor nodded his head, forgetting about the children, him and Molly left the library.

George watched in confusion, as there parents left, forgetting all about them, "You know, I am getting tired of everyone making out minds up for us," he took his wife's hands, and stared her straight in the eyes.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes, first the damn magic prophecy, then us getting pregnant, and now our own parents planning our future home without asking out opinion."

Her stared at his wife, "Think we should take matters into our own hands, don't you?" He snaked his arms around his wife's waist.

"Yes I do, love," She wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, "Think we need to them see that we do make some decisions."

He leaned in and kissed his wife, "You are brilliant, love," he smiled as he squeezed her tighter.

"I love you, George?" She rested her head against his shoulder, and smiled.

"And I love you to , Mione," He placed his hand on her stomach with one hand, and still held her tightly with his other arm, "I love you both."

To be continue….


	5. A Home Of Our Own

Two weeks went by, since the announcement of the baby, and it had been busy in Grimmauld's Place, everyone was going about trying to decorate the house for the Christmas Holiday, which had sneak up on those who lived, or visited the Black's home. Everything was perfect, for them to have a memorable Christmas, everyone was there, and in a way they were one another's family, so no one really complaint.

The only thing that was missing, was an expecting mother, and a certain red head.

"Fred, have you seen you brother?" Molly asked, after making her tenth lap of the house.

Fred sighed, had been asked the same question ten times in the last hours, he shook his head, "Mom, if I knew where to find, I would be more the n happy to retrieve him," she kissed his mothers forehead, before joining his sister, and Harry in the sitting room.

"They been gone for three days, the only thing we've gotten was a damn letter saying something came up, and we'll see you on Christmas Eve," Alastor repeated, still holding onto the letter, he looked over at Sirius, who was lighting candles and making them float throughout the room, "Wonder where they could had gone."

00000000

"Here are the keys to your new home, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley," Said the real witch, to the young couple, she smiled at the two, "Hope you are happy in your new home, and Merry Christmas," she turned and gave the house one last look before apperating away.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband, and kissed him, "Our own home, and we didn't need anyone's help finding it," she loosened her hold on her husband and turned to face there new home.

The home was located in Hogsmead, where no one was able to see it if walking by, since the trees and hills blocked the little street. The house was a double story, and with three bedrooms upstairs, two downstairs, spacious kitchen, and an attic which looked to have been a library at one time. The colors were all nature tones, which the young couple thought to be good, since it meant almost anything they picked would work with the colors. Outside was painted white, with royal blue window frames, and a bright red door, and back door. I was the second house from the left, out of seven, and across the street it was identical. All the houses were sound proof, and hard to see into ones window if you were the snooping type, which was good for the two saying they were friends of Harry Potter, and still got stalked by fans who adored the-boy-who-lived.

George sighed, "We need to get back to Grimmauld's love, it's Christmas Eve, and we did disappear for three days," he leaned in and kissed his wife gently on the lips, "I promise as soon as we move in for good, I will carry you through that thrush hall."

She rolled her eyes, as she rubbed her stomach, "Then we will have to wait until 'Little One' is born, I am getting big," she rubbed her stomach, and smiled.

"I will carry you through that thrush hall," He took her hand, and looked at the house, before apperating back to Grimmauld Place.

0000000

The couple appeared right on the front porch, just as Fred was stepping out.

"You are brave, brother of mine," Fred said, with a knowing smirk on his face.

"How so?" George looked at his brother confused.

Fred looked at his sister-in-law, "I would get one last good look at your husband, your dad, and our mother are going to ring his neck, for taking you away in your condition," he laughed at the worried expressions on the couples face.

"Fred, won't you come-" Molly was coming to get Fred, when she saw the missing children.

Hermione gave a nervous smiled at her mother-in-law, who looked like she didn't know rather to be happy to see the two, or mad at there absents. "Molly, I-"

Molly pulled the young woman into her arms, and hugged her, "Just glad your alright," she gently pushed the young girl into the house, "Your father is in the living room dear," then she turned back to Fred, "Go inside Fred, got a word to share with your brother," she watched as her son hurried into the house, and then turned to the son which still remained, "GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU HAD YOUR FATHER, HER FATHER, AND ME?! DO YOU? FOR ALL WE KNEW SOMETHING COULD HAD HAPPENED TO THE TWO OF YOU, AND WE WOULDN'T HAD KNOWN UNTIL READING THE PAPER, YOUR FATHER CHECKED THE PAPER EVERY HOUR, SINCE YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING TO US. A NOTE WITH HARDLY ANY HELPFUL IMFORMATION WAS THE ONLY THING WE GOT FROM THE TWO OF YOU," she stared at her son for a second, who now looked like he was about to pass out at his mothers outburst, she wrapped her arms around her boy, and smiled, "I am happy you're both safe dear."

George returned his mothers hug, and then lead her back into the house, in search of his wife. He spotted in the living room, asleep in against her fathers shoulder, "Eh, Merry Christmas, everyone."

Alastor looked at his son-in-law, who was making his way to where he was sitting with his daughter in his arms, "I would yell at you, but at the sounds of it, and the slight loss of color in your skin, I would say your mother did a good enough job," he stroked his daughters hair gently.

After everyone finished eating the beautiful meal, which Molly prepared for the families, they all gathered into the living room to pass out gifts to one another.

George sat in and armchair, with his wife on his lap, they received a family clock to help be able to keep track of everyone, which her Molly had said over, and over again, ("It will help you sleep better, knowing where your love's are.") He looked at his mother, and smiled at the sweater she made him as well, noticing it didn't have the usually 'G' sewn on the front, "No 'G' mother?"

Molly smiled at her son lovingly, "No need now is there, with Fred above the shop, and you planning on moving to the Burrow with you wife, it would be foolish don't you agree?" She looked at her daughter in-law, "Open you gift now Mione."

Hermione started to unfold the wrapping gently, until it revealed a large red yarned bulk, she lifted the object by the corner a and smiled realizing it had been blanket, and in the center in Yellow was Stitched, 'Little One', "Thanks, mum."

Alastor smiled at his daughter as he handed her the smaller package she had received that day. "I wanted you to have this."

"Thank you," Hermione stared at the red velvet box, reading the initials A.J.M, she looked at her father, "What does this mean?"

"It was your mothers initials, Adrianna Jane Moody," Alastor watched as his daughter slowly opening the box, and gasp, "It was her wedding wing," he chuckled lightly, taking the other guest by surprise, "Was so happy she said she would date me, I proposed the second date," he paused for a moment, "She said no of course, but six months later I asked again and she didn't hesitate, by saying yes."

The ring was silver, and had three rings, and a noticeable diamond which was probably was able be seen from across the street, with three red rubies in the shape of tear drops on both sides.

Hermione looked at her father with tears running down her cheeks, "Thank you dad," she looked at her husband, who was now studying the peace of jewelry.

George looked at his father in-law, when he saw there were three bands, "Why three bands?"

Hermione smiled feeling she knew the reason, "Father probably give her a ring both times he proposed, and then the third was when they got married, they joined the three," she got off her husbands lap, and wrapped her arms around her father.

Alastor returned the hug, then looked at his son-in-law, as he removed a chain from around his neck, which had a ring to match the one he gave his daughter, only more masculine, "George I want you to have this," he placed the wedding band in the young mans hand, "I know you probably cant remove the rings you have on right now, but you could combine the rings with the ones you have now if you want," he shook his son in-law's hand, and kissed his daughters cheek, "Merry Christmas, kids."

After everyone finished opening there gifts, the guest slowly started parting ways, leaving only The Weasley's, Lupin, Sirius, Harry, and Alastor.

Hermione stared at her in-law's, and father, "We have something we want to share." She reached for her husbands hand, who took it without hesitation.

Alastor grew pale, last two surprises had been life changing, he wasn't sure if he could handle what the children were about share now. "What do you want to share?"

"We bought a house," The couple announced in perfect unison.

Molly looked at the two, a bit confused, "Thought you were going to build a house for the two of you on the Burrow. That way you could keep close to us."

George sighed, "Mother," he gave a quick glance at his father in-law, "and Alastor, you two talked about the idea, but my wife," he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and smiled, "We wanted to do this on our own."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, the house in Hogsmead, and is protected from anyone who may be looking to get a picture of 'Harry Potter's best friend', so you wouldn't really have to worry. We will connect the floo from our house to yours, and you all will be able to apperate to the house. It is a good size house," Hermione stared at her father, who was standing next to the blazing fireplace at this point, and smiled, "You will be able to have your own bathroom, and fireplace father, and the room for you is downstairs, so you would have all the privacy you want," she walked over, and wrapped her arms around her father, "That is, if you want to live with us, we were thinking of a place perfect for us when we bought it."

"I think it sounds like a good plan dear, you will have a room for when the baby come," Alastor kissed his daughter forehead, and smiled, "You don't have to ask me twice, I want to be there with you and my grandchild."

"Thanks father," Hermione gave her father one last hug, before saying good night to the rest of the family, and other residence of the house.

000000

The rest of Christmas came by quick, and the New Years seemed to had sneak it's way around again. Grimmauld was almost empty, except with only Remus, and Sirius still there, with Tonk's occasionally staying with her cousin when she was home from out of town. Alastor, Hermione, and George moved into to the house permanently after the New Years, and Alastor joined the young couple a couple weeks later, want the couple to be able to be alone. After the announcement of the new home on Christmas Eve, everyone started to realize that the young couple was fully capable of doing tings without the aid of there parents, plus after Molly's approval of the place, they felt they didn't have anything else to worry about until Hermione went into labor (which wasn't expected for another two and a half months.

According to the couple, thing's were the way they had hoped things would be, tolerable.

To be continued….

**A/N: I AM SORRY ABOUT THE MISSPELLED WORDS, HOME YOU STILL LIKE THE STORY, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE.. **


	6. Mary Vanceline' who?

**A MONTH LATER**

It was her eyes, where you could see how old she really was, couldn't tell by her face alone. She had a face of many years, and personal wars, but still there was the smallest glimpse of youth.

"Mary," Yes that was the name they had been given, when the stranger brought her to the hospital, Mary Vanceline. Sure they knew that wasn't her real name, because with all the research the Medwitch had done when she came to him, almost seventeen years ago didn't come up with a background for the woman, it was clear she had another name.

Her Medwitch frowned, this was one of the hardest jobs he had to do, he took her cold hands in his, "Mary, we want to send you home, but since we are unable to find your past, we don't necessary know where to send the notice.

She stared him, a little confused, "So what are you going to do with me?"

He squeezed her hand gently, and sighed, "We are sending you to St. Mungo's, they have a place for witch's like yourself, who need to find there real selves.

She gave as much of a smile she was able to handle at the moment, "Eric, not to worry about me, I know Clamphry is looking to move in some new wards, and can not do that without emptying some rooms. Also know since I have been here longer then most, then I am the first choice to discard."

"I will be able to come, and check on you once a week, maybe take you out for a Butterbeer in the cafeteria," He waved his wand, causing her bags to pack, and the room to look as it had before she came.

"Amarelle Hospital will miss you," He wrapped a comforting arm around the woman as he lead her to the hospital floo network, "I know you will do brilliantly, Mary."

When they reached the floo, the woman turned and smiled at the Medwitch who had token care, and restored her during the last seventeen year, "I actually feel comfortable, about going to St. Mungo's I feel like I was there before."

Eric smiled at the woman, as he handed her the floo, "Good bye Mary, take care." He watched as she threw the floo powder to the floor, and disappeared.

**0000000**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Hermione, what floor do we have to go on?" Asked a very sleepy George, as appeared in St. Mungo's floo station.

The mother to be rolled her eyes, as she carried the book, which she had written questions for the doctor in, "Third floor George," she didn't know why she decided to bring him with her this time, "I should had brought your mother instead, you make it like a chore, just like father."

"I didn't have to work today, and wanted to see the baby," He answered, as held the small of her back, leading her into the hallways of the hospital, towards the elevator.

"I could had just brought a pensive back, so you could see the stress less version of the visit.

"I love you dear, but I am actually looking forward to when your hormones normalize," He said, recalling all the times she picked a fight, just to fight it seemed.

She stepped into the elevator, and stopped him from following, "Can you go get me a tea from the cafeteria, I will meet you in the waiting room," she kissed his cheek before stepping back for the doors to shut.

**00000**

She often found herself on the third floor, staring into the nursery, at all the new babies. 'I know I have been here before.' She knew the whole hospital inside, and out, it was her goal among arriving to know the new place to had to call home. She sat with a couple, she knew she had known before, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, she just couldn't remember how for sure, still the feeling was still there.

George mistook the woman as his wife, as he reached the top floor, only seeing the woman from the back, "Mione, you know I could had found the waiting room, you didn't have to wait for me," he wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder, only then noticing the different clothes. His cheeks turned red, as he backed away a little, "Sorry miss, thought you were me wife."

She looked the boy, and smiled, at the now embarrassed red head, "It's alright, I should feel complemented, to have been mistaken for someone I am sure is younger then myself."

"Much," He covered his mouth, had realized that he answered the woman with what would probably come a across as rude, "Sorry Ma'am."

She giggled at the embarrassed young man, "My name is Mary," she reached out her hand to him, "What does your wife call you?"

"Family, and friends call me George, all except my twin, he calls me Foerge," He took the woman's hand, and grinned, "I don't think you need to know what name my wife has for me as of lately."

"Well George, it was nice to meet you," She turned, and walked away, "Your Mione seems like a very lucky woman."

"Her names actually 'Hermione'," He explained, not really knowing why.

**0000000**

Hermione sat in the waiting room, with worry overwhelming her at the moment, 'Maybe I shouldn't had been to hard on him, probably changed his mind about seeing the doctor,' she rubbed her stomach as tears slid down her cheeks.

"What happened, is 'Little One' alright?" George walked into the waiting room, to find his wife in tears, he knelt down in front of her resting his hands on her stomach, "What's wrong, tell me?"

Hermione almost knocked her husband over, as she wrapped her arms around him, and start to kiss all over his face, "I thought I made you mad, and you might had decided to stay in the cafeteria."

He grinned, enjoying his wife's affection, until he realized a two couples watching in amusement, "Mione," he helped her back into her seat, which was easy since she was now embarrassed realizing the same thing as her husband, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "We'll continue when we get home.

She smiled at him, taking his hand with hers, "Can't wait."

**000000**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The couple snuggled in the living room, as they drank there warm chocolate, and watched as images flashed in the flames (one of George's inventions for 'the guy who wanted the girl') "These are actually a hit with bachelors, when bringing ladies to there place."

They were called 'Flamagine's' little pinch of powder you tossed in the blazing fire, not only put on a wonderful romantic show, but also kept anyone else from flooing in and interrupting any couple when they didn't want to be interrupted.

She smiled at her husband, "Did I tell you, you were amazing earlier?" She blushed remembering how the young couple had token advantage of having the house to themselves.

"We should probably get rid of the Flamagine, incase your dad comes home tonight," He waved his wand, causing the flames to die down, and helped his wife make there way into there bedroom.

**000000**

"Thanks for meeting me Alastor," Albus was seated in a booth, in the back of the 'Three Broomsticks', away from the other night goers.

Alastor took a seat across from the older man, "You said it was important, something about Adrianna."

"Yes, I did say that," Albus removed his half moon specs, and started cleaning them with his sleeve, as he looked at the other man, "I have learned about a case about a 'Mary Vanceline', who had suffered memory loss, and now seems to be doing a good job with the new one she was forced to take on at 'Amarelle Hospital' for the last seventeen years. They saw she was well enough to be placed in St. Mungo's now. Eric Crafton was the one who over saw her care during that time, and-"

Alastor was becoming annoyed with the older wizard, he slammed his fist to the table, and glared, "What does this have to do with Adrianna, and me? Why are you talking about a 'Mary Vanceline'? Why, Albus?"

Albus was token back a little, he sighed as he tried to think of the best way to share what he had learned.

To be continued……

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please read, and review, thank you.**


	7. A favor for, Albus

**A/N: I would like to thank you for the wonderful reviews, which you have been giving me. It feels good knowing people like my story.**

Alastor stared at the other man, confused, and lost, "Are you sure it's her?"

"I am positive Alastor, a man brought her to Amarelle Hospital, seventeen years ago, he found her in some alley, but didn't know her name. He was afraid whoever did this to her, might come back and finish her. He worked at Amarelle but retired, so left her in the hands of Eric Crafton," Albus reached for his handkerchief, and handed it to the man, who now had silent tears making there way out, "She is at St. Mungo's now."

The other man looked up at the man, "Does she have any memory, of who I am?"

**00000000**

"Hermione, I am telling you, this one woman at the hospital looked exactly like you. I even came up beside her, and wrapped an arm around her," George explained, as he laid in bed with his wife that same night.

"How could you think someone else was me?" She tried to make a upset expression, but couldn't help hideing the humor of the situation, "Didn't you remember what clothes I had on when we got there?"

"Yes, but only after I wrapped my arm around her," He rolled his eyes, when his wife started to laugh softly, "You know, most woman would get jealous, when there husbands talked of such things."

She held her ringed finger in front of her husband, "Remember dear, the prophecy, we are joined by some magic. I doubt it would had gone unnoticed by myself, if you took the woman and started snogging her, besides if there something really going on between you and the woman I don't think you would tell me about it," she placed a kiss to his cheek, "Besides I know you love me."

"And don't you forget it, either," He rolled to his side, and held her even more closer to him, "I would never do anything to hurt you," he started unbuttoning the top of her night gown, placing small kisses on each new piece of flush.

"You have me, and I have you," She reached ran her smiled, as she felt the warmth of her husbands lips on her stomach, "George," she pushed him off, and finished removing the rest of her night gown, leaving naked in front of him.

He quickly discarded the clothes he had on, and held out his hands as she straddled his lap, he grinned as he caressed her breast, "Have I ever told you, I find you especially sexy while carrying my child," he bent his knees, to give his wife support, and his other hand to her inner thigh.

She smiled down at, moaning as he lifted her a little, a set her gently over his erection, "George!"

He grinned, at his wife's outburst, pleased with himself, "You feel so good, baby."

She smiled down at him, as they moved together as one, "So do you, love, so do you."

After the two finished making love, they laid back down, holding one another closely, allowing sleep to catch up to them..

**0000000**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

George was humming to himself, as he poured himself a glass of coffee, not realizing his father in-law was in the kitchen as well.

"Sleep well George," Alastor asked in a un pleased mood, 'Must he always hum, after screwing my daughter,' he shook the thought from his head, "Where is my daughter at anyways?"

"She is still asleep," George answered, a little embarrassed, "How was your night, sir?"

"It went un expected," Alastor grabbed a couple cup, and started to fill them with what his son-in-law considered coffee, "I need to talk to you on the porch, alone." He took the two cups, and walked out of the kitchen.

George swallowed, yet another, lump in his throat as he followed his father in-law outside, "Is Dumbledore still here?" He paused, when he saw the familiar person from yesterday, "Mary?"

Alastor gave the boy a puzzled look, as he handed the familiar woman the coffee, "You met before?"

She smiled up at Alastor, "Yes, he was at St. Mungo's with his wife," she looked at George, "How is Hermione, that was her name right?"

"Alastor, why is Mary here?" George asked a bit puzzled.

The older man looked at the younger, and then at the woman, "Albus asked a favor, saying St. Mungo's needed a home surrounding for Mary here, and he asked me," he stared at the woman.

"Yes, it will help bring back some memory, they say," She smiled at Alastor, "When they told me Alastor, would be the person I would be staying with, I knew it would be safe. He told me about his daughter, your wife."

George smiled noticing how Alastor seemed to watch the woman's every move, with something almost lovingly, "Was this what you wanted to talk to me alone about."

He gently placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, and smiled, "Why don't you go into the house, and look around."

She nodded as she got to her feet, and went into the house, giving George a quick hug before going into the house.

George took the seat where the woman had been sitting, and turned his attention to Alastor, "What is the matter?"

"That's Adrianna, Hermione's mother," Alastor answered, without beating around the bush. "That was what Albus wanted to talk to me about last night," he smiled to himself, "I am hoping when they see each other, they will feel a mother child connection."

"Wow, can't believe she had been alive the whole time," George said more to himself, "How will Herm-"

Just at that moment, the two men both heard a woman scream. They gave each other a nervous glance, before hurrying into the house.

Bother woman were staring at each other by the time the guys made it into the house.

"George?" Hermione reached her hand, trying to feel for her husband, as she kept eye contact with the other woman, "Somebody better explain."

The other woman smiled, as she watched the red head wrap his arms around the woman, she smiled at Alastor, "She is beautiful, Alastor, you must be a lucky man."

Alastor smiled at the woman, and turned his attention to his daughter, "Hermione, she is exactly how I would had hoped her to be as a young woman," he went over, and took a hold of his daughters hand, and stared at her in the eyes, "Mione, Albus wants us to help this woman," he knew this was all he had to say, because like himself, he knew she would do anything for her old professor.

"If it is what Albus wants," She turned her attention back to the other woman, "You can stay here, as long as Albus wants you to," she looked at her husband, "Honey, take her things to the bedroom next to the my dads," she walked over to the woman, smiling, "Sorry about the screaming, just took me by surprise seeing you."

The other woman smiled at the younger, and placed her hand over the others expecting stomach, causing the baby to kick, "It's going to be a very powerful young person."

"'Little One', that is what we call our baby, 'it' seems like something you would say, if talking about a cat," Hermione rubbed her stomach, as it continued to kick, as the other woman had her hand over her stomach, "Sorry your name was, again?"

"Mary," The other woman looked over to where the two men were standing, watching there every mood, "It's not like I am going to hex her, go and busy yourselves," she took the woman by the arm, and lead her into the kitchen, "I am going to make breakfast."

"Good, I would like to get to know your kitchen," The other woman smiled as the younger woman started getting what she needed from the fridge, and cupboards. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months," Hermione answered after using magic to prepare there breakfast, she turned her attention to the other woman, and stared at her for a moment.

"What is it?" The other woman answered, returning the young witches smile.

"Don't you see it, same hair style, lips, nose, skin?"

"I did notice it when I first saw you come down the stairs, which was why I screamed as well," The other woman took a step closer to the younger.

"Where did you come from again?"

"I don't know, just know that someone found me in some alley, he took to a hospital he once worked at," The other woman's smile disappeared, "But I have noticed from the first day they put me in St. Mungo's I felt more at home then I did in a long time," she looked to the doorway, towards where the two guys probably were still talking, "Alastor, he seems more familiar to me then, then the Longbottom's seemed to me," she watched as the floating spatula flipped the pancakes onto four separate plates.

"Well my baby already seems to like you, hasn't stopped kicking since you placed you hand over my stomach," Hermione levitated the plates into the living room, she smiled as she noticed her father, and husband already at the table.

**00000**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

_**"If I drink this, you promise not to harm my husband, or my daughter?" **_

_**The beautiful blond smiled back at the woman, as he stroked her cheek, causing the woman to draw away, "Come now Adrianna, you know what I could do," he glared now at her.**_

_**"What is it, this potion does exactly," She studied the mans features.**_

_**The man became impatient, he grabbed the back of the woman's head, tilting her head back, and poured the liquids of the vile down her throat, "Gives you a life time of rest," he released his grip on the woman, and watched as she fell to the cold ground.**_

"HELP ME!"

Alastor, woke up from the first real sleep he had, had since his daughter started getting cravings for odd foods from around the world, he hurried to the room of the woman he had thought dead, and found her swerving, and screaming out in her sleep.

"SOME ONE GET ME! WHY CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME?"

He quickly went over to her, and gently woke her, "Adrianna, wake up love, it was just a dream," he froze when he realized what he had called her.

She opened her eyes, and quickly wrapped her arms around the man, tears still running down her face, "You found me Alas, I knew you would," she started kissing his cheek.

"Mary?" He asked confused at her sudden affection.

She stared at him puzzled, "Who is, Mary?"

**A/N: I am really having fun with the story now, please read, and review……**


	8. The Delivery

He stared at her for a moment, "Adrianna?"

"Of course it's me," She looked at the man puzzled, now forgetting about the nightmare she had, as she was now worried about the man embracing her, "It's me your wife, remember?"

Alastor thought his heart was going to burst, not only did she know her name was Adrianna, but also that she was married to him. He kissed her forehead, "I great, haven't felt this good in a long time."

She looked around the room a little confused, "Alas, what am I doing here? Where are we?"

He paused for a moment, "What in our daughter house, and her husbands," he stroked her hair.

"Her husband, she's only nine months," The woman looked to the man confused, "Isn't she?"

"No darling, she is now almost twenty, and she's about to have a baby in a month," He stood, and walked out of the room, and returned with a framed picture, "This was the picture Molly took of us at Christmas," he pointed to the red head, who had his daughter on his lap laughing, and him leaning on the back of the chair, "He makes her so happy Adrianna."

She noticed the swollen stomach of the woman in the picture, and smiled, "I am going to be a grandmother?"

"ALASTOR!" George voice came from the top floor, "SHE'S HAVING THE BABY, NOW!"

Alastor didn't know what to do, leave his wife who had just remembered being married to him, or go with his daughter, and son-in-law to the hospital.

The other woman got out of bed, before he was able to dwell on the option to long, "Cone on Alas, our baby is having a baby," she hurried up the stairs into the, now empty room of there daughter, "We need to get to St. Mungo's."

"No, we are going to the Burrow, that was what the children wanted me to do, so I could get Molly, and Authur, and go to the hospital with them. He remembered they still both had there pajama's on, and laughed, "First I think that we should get dressed."

They hurried back down to there separate room, "Very true," she would question this act later, but right now her nineteen year old was about to have her first child.

**00000000**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

George had his arm wrapped around his wife, as they stood at the counter to check in, "I'm having a baby now."

A healer came around to the couple, levitating a stretcher, "Has your water broke," he asked as the mother-to-be laid on the stretcher.

"Why the hell do you care about rather her water broke or not, she wasn't drinking water," George took a hold of his wife's hand, not noticing as she tried not to laugh.

She squeezed her husbands hand, and looked at the male healer, "Sorry, my water broke about fifteen minutes ago, been having contraction since about noon, but knew there was nothing to do until my water broke."

George stared at his wife, as the healer started levitating her into the vacant room, he smiled at her, "If I could go through this pain, then I would," he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"What is that?" She pulled away, before his lips reached her, when she noticed stubble on his chin, "What happened to you?"

He looked at her confused for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"You have stubble," She then turned her attention to the healer, "He doesn't normally have stubble, his face looks smooth like yours," she turned her attention back to her husband, "How long have you been growing that?"

"For about a week, and a half, Fred, and I are betting who could grow there beard out the longest, before someone says something," He looked at the healer, who just shook his head amused, then looked back to his wife, "I will shave it off when we get home."

"No you will do it sooner, I don't want our child coming into this world seeing his father looking like a red headed gorilla," She managed to cross her arms over her stomach, "You might frighten the poor child."

"I will go get you Medwitch," The healer gave George a sympathetic look before leaving in search of the doctor.

"They said this was where you would be," Alastor peaked into the room, as Molly made a mad dash pass him, and stood beside her daughter-in-laws bedside, noticing her focused her, on her son, "What's the matter Hermione?"

"I want him to take that thing of his face," She had tears sliding down her cheeks.

Molly shot her son a warning look, as she stroke his wife's hair, "And I am sure he wants you to be happy, so he will walk with your father to the restroom to clean his face," she reached for a cool cloth, and started soaking the young woman forehead.

"Hermione, can I come in?"

Hermione watched as her husband, and father left the room, and smiled when she heard the familiar gently tone, "Sure," her husband had told her the day that the woman came to live with them, that it was her mother, who just didn't know at the time, "Come on Mary, you know Mrs. Weasley right?" She squeezed her mother-in-laws hand, as she introduced the two woman.

"I am going to hex whichever wizard gave me 'Mary' as a name," Adrianna looked down her the younger woman, "I'm your mother."

At that exact moment, Hermione felt a strong pain, "I WANT MY HUSBAND!"

"Looks like 'Little One' wants to come out," Molly continued to cool the young woman's fore head.

George, who had been in the hallway, while his father-in-law did a charm to make the facial hair disappear, hurried into his wife's waiting room, "I am here," he went to where his mother was standing, and replaced her hand, with his own, "It's alright."

"Alright, the parents asked for only the two of them to be in the delivery room, so I must ask that everyone else step into the waiting area," The Medwizard shut the door, as the small group disappeared, he looked at George grinning, "Take your place father."

George gave his wife and quick kiss, before going to the foot of the bed, he noticed the small part of a head and smiled at his wife. "I am ready, I think I see part of the head."

The Medwizard looked tow what the father-to-be was saying, and smiled, "Yep, your baby is crowning." He looked at the expecting father, "Now I want you to place you hand next to her cervix, to support the head. Mrs. Weasley, Push!"

"I can't believe I let you do this to me," She moaned as she pushed.

"You weren't exactly fighting me off with a stick you know," George humored as he held the babies head.

The Medwizard instructed Hermione to push three other times, as he watched the father catch the small child in his hand. He smiled at the couple, as he looked over the baby, to make sure everything was alright. "She looks beautiful, a month early, but I think that was just because she wanted to meet all those excited people in the hallway waiting."

"A girl," Hermione smiled tiredly, as she reached out for her husbands hand.

George leaned in to kiss his wife, and smiled, "We have a beautiful little girl, which I delivered," he smiled as he took the baby from the Medwizard, and smiled.

The Medwizard bid the couple goodbye, and left to welcome the family in the hall which by this time consisted of: Remus, Ginny, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Sirius, Albus (which the whole hospital staff was in awe over), Alastor, Adriana, Molly, Authur, and finally Fred.

George handed his daughter over to his waiting wife, "Might have to ward the house from any boys who want to date this 'Little One'."

"We should think of a name." Hermione smiled at her husband, we only thought of boys names, she smiled a little, "We could give her the name Charlie Rose Weasley."

"Yeah, we did want to name out 'Little One' after Charlie, so what if it's a girl," He smiled as he watched his wife, and daughter, remembering when they learned of Charlie's death, when Death Eaters took the Department of Ministries hostage in India, where his eldest brother happened to be for the weekend, trying to free some sort of endangered animal.

She smiled as she remembered one of the fifth years, who had died in battle, who was part of Gryffindor, Rose Wilmark. The young witch had been top in class, and reminded Hermione of herself, she became the young girls mentor the last two years.

"Can I see my granddaughter?" Molly entered the room, with her husband right behind.

"Molly, there is more then one grandmother wanting to see there granddaughter," Adrianna came up beside the other woman, and smiled at her daughter, "You look beautiful."

Hermione smiled at both mothers, as she looked at her new baby, "We decided on who the first person should be to hold, Charlie Rose."

"That's going to be Albus," George smiled as the older wizard made his way to the couple.

"Hey there Charlie Rose," He held the small figure in his arms, and smiled at her, "You will make a great Gryffindor, just like you parents," he paused for a moment, remembering how hard a worker Hermione had been, and then what a prankster her father had been, "Hopefully you take more after you mother."

George faked hurt, as he dramatically placed a hand to his heart, "How could you wish that, I was a good student as well, kept everyone on there feet."

Albus smiled at the new father, "You, and your twin," he handed the baby back to her father, and left once goodbyes were said.

"I agree with Albus," Teased Hermione, as she took her new granddaughter from her son's hands. "Two trouble makers in the family is bad enough."

Everyone else laughed, and joked, as they all took turns passing the newest Weasley around the room until a healer came in and ordered everyone out of the room.

Hermione laid on her side, and smiled at the sleeping child in her husbands, who had expanded the bed for them both to lay I, "We do great work together don't we?"

He carefully leaned in and kissed his wife softly on the lips, "Absolutely beautiful work together."

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please read, and review.**


	9. Baby Charlie, and Alone Time

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The house felt empty, without the children, as Alastor, and Adrianna arrived home. There were a million questions swimming through his mind, as there were just as much for the woman who birthed him a daughter. He lead her into the living room, and sat with her on the sofa, "Adrianna?"

The woman smiled at her husband, as she looked around at her own surroundings, "Hmmm?"

"I need to ask you some things," He was nervous, he had no idea how to be settle about this kind of situation, so he decided just to be blunt, "What is the last thing you remember?"

She smiled, "Seeing my granddaughter."

"No before that, you were screaming in you sleep," He watched as she seemed to think of an answer, 'Now I know where Hermione get's the biting of the bottom lip from.'

"I was Diagon Alley, purchasing potion ingredients, Lucius was there in the shop," She looked at the man for a moment, "He said something, and I followed him out, then he forced me to drink the vile in his hand, or he would do something to you and my daughter," she had tears in her eyes, as she continued, "I remember making sure he wouldn't harm you two, and asked what the potion did, then he grabbed the back of my neck. Next thing I know I was in total blackness, and I kept trying to get out, just could find a way, then there was this other side to me, that took over the outer appearance, and that is all I remember."

He wrapped his arms around his crying wife, and sighed, "Not to worry love, I am here now, I won't let anyone hurt you in the slightest love."

"Then you woke me up, and I thought it had all been a bad dream, until you told me that my baby was having my granddaughter, then I remembered the darkness." She gripped onto Alastor's coat, and cried, "I never want to go back to that darkness, promise you'll never let me go."

He kissed the top of her head, and smiled as he looked into those eyes, which he had known her emotions so many years ago, "Now that I have you back, I don't think I would ever want you out of my sight, love."

**00000000**

Hermione sat in the nursery, as her daughter slept soundlessly in the crib her husband made just for her, She looked through the book, which her aunt, and uncle had gotten for there niece. She smiled as she recognized it as the book they had given her, or read to her as she was growing up.

Adrianna smiled into the nursery, at her daughter, "Why don't you take a nap, you haven't gotten any sleep, I'll watch my granddaughter," she went and stood next to the crib, starting to stroke the auburn colored hair, which was already making itself peak through.

The younger witch smiled as she stood beside her mother, "I think I will take you up on that offer," she gave her mother a quick hug, before going into her room. She smiled when she heard the shower running, "George?"

"Hmmm," His voice was heard, as if he had a mouth full of water, "Is Charlie still sleeping."

"Yes," Hermione smiled as she came up behind her husband, after discarding the rest of her clothes, "Can't believe how big she had gotten in seven months," she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, and smiled, "After the shower, do you want to take a nap with me?"

He sighed, as he stared at her, "I wish I could love, but I have to go to Hogsmead, and do some book keeping for the shop," he wrapped his arms around, his now crying wife, "I'm sorry," he smiled for a moment, "Hey, want to help me?"

"What about Charlie?" The worried mother asked.

"We'll ask dad, and mom to watch her," He had started calling Alastor dad, after the other man started insisting, when his granddaughter was born. "I probably could get it done even faster with you there," he ran a finger along the side of her face, and grinned, "It's Monday, so the shop is closed, and we will have the place to ourselves."

She smiled at her husband, as she remembered her trips to Hogsmead, when they first got married while still in school, and those times they would snog in his office, "I could help you, if mom could watch Char, for us."

He grinned as he lifted his wife up, and carried her out of the bathroom, and into there bedroom, "Let's get dressed."

After the Hermione finished getting dress, she went to where her mother now was with her awake daughter. She took the baby in her arms, and kissed her soundly on the cheek, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Mommy has to help pa, ask grandma if she will watch you," She gave her mother a pleading look, as she bounced the seven month old in her arms, "Say grandma, can you watch me so mommy, and pa could go work? Can you say that, lovey?"

Charlie placed a big circle kiss to her moms cheek, and giggled.

Adrianna took hold of her granddaughter and smiled at her daughter, "What time will you be home?"

"We shouldn't be longer the four hours," George answered as he hurried down the stairs, he reached out his hands, to a little girl who was more then happy to take a hold of him, he kissed her forehead and grinned, "Papa, will bring you back a surprise, okay?"

"If anything is wrong, you know where to find me, alright mom?" She hugged her arms tightly around her mother, and smiled as her husband handed there daughter over to there grandma.

"You kids leaving us to watch Char?" Alastor asked as he came into the house, noticing the children looked as if they were leaving. "Bring me back some taffy," he kissed his daughters cheek, and then reached for his granddaughter smiling, "Say, bye-bye," he flapped his granddaughter's arm, to make it look like she was saying bye to her parents.

"We'll be fine, see your in four hours," Adrianna walked the couple to the door, smiling.

Alastor laughed as soon as Adrianna closed the door, "You know they will be gone longer then four hours, right?"

The grandmother smiled as she took her granddaughter, for grandpa, "Of course I know that, they're young, and haven't had a moments rest since the baby. I did hope she would had token a nap," she kissed the side of Charlie's head, and smiled at Alastor, "Remember when Hermione was this small?"

"Sometimes wish she still was," Alastor grinned, as he sat on the sofa, and suggested his love to do the same.

**000000**

"George!" Hermione moaned, as she laid across the now empty desk. She had her arms wrapped around her husbands neck, as he placed small kisses along her now bare shoulder, "I thought-I- What about book keeping?"

"Did them last night," George caught his wife's lips, with his own lips, as he started to undo her pants.

"Why did you say you needed help?" She pulled away for a moment, to look at her husband.

He grinned as he leaned back in and kissed his wife, "Because love, I wanted to be alone with you," he smiled as he removed his own bottoms, then positioned himself in her, "MIONE!"

They were laying on the desk, as they made love. Hands roaming the other bodies, lips following where the hands had been, and beautiful sounds that would make a Pope go hard, coming from there lips. Leaving the two exhausted, and sweaty in one another's arms.

After the two had gotten dress, once the love making had finished, they sat in the chair holding one another.

"I brought a picnic earlier this morning, before you woke up, wanted to do something special for the mother of my daughter, besides it is our anniversary," He placed a small loving kiss to his wife's forehead, and smiled.

She felt her cheeks burn, as she heard her husband saying it was there anniversary, "I am so sorry love," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, "I didn't get you anything, just been so busy with Charlie, and making the potions for mother, so that she doesn't get lost in herself anymore," she started crying as her husband held her in his arms.

"Hey, listen to me alright love?" He looked stroked her hair, as he rested his chin on her head, "I have everything that I ever wanted, and when I see how happy you are, that's a good enough gift for me. I couldn't think of anything better then having you, and Charlie in my life."

She smiled against his chest, and they started swaying side to side, as If they had been listening to music.

He started laughing, as he noticed them swaying, "You're swaying?"

"Following your heart beat," She looked up into his eyes, as she pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him, "I love you George."

"I love you to, Mione," He smiled as they locked eyes, "Always will, you know."

**00000**

"Alas! Look at her, she's crawling," Adrianna smiled as Charlie crawled around the living room floor, as she threw a ball, and went after it herself.

"Bahbahbah," Charlie smiled, as she threw the ball again.

"Now she just needs to learn how to talk, instead of jibber-jabber," Alastor grinned as he watched his granddaughter from his chair.

Adrianna smiled at the happy grandfather, "I wish I was around when Hermione said her first word, wonder what it was."

"Pa," Alastor smiled as he lifted Charlie to his lap, as she crawled to his feet.

Adrianna stared at the two, and sighed, "When did she say that?"

"The night I bought her, 'Hogwarts: History In Time'," He answered, knowing it had been Lucius pretending to be his wife, "Before I knew you were gone."

'

"How did you not know it wasn't me?" She looked at the man, who now was bouncing the little girl on his knee.

"I had a suspension, I kept Mione in our room, as Lucius, while pretending to be my wife, insisted she was too busy to go to bed," He grinned as his granddaughter let out a high pitch squeal, "A music career is not in you future, Char."

"Bahbahbah," Charlie pointed he hand to the ball, causing the object to fall onto Alastor's lap.

Both grandparents stared at one another, not believing what they just witnessed.

"Adrianna?"

"I saw it to, Alastor."

Charlie smiled as she lifted the ball, and tried to put it in her mouth, she froze mid bite attempt, noticing her grandparents weren't talking, "Bahbahbah."

**0000000**

"I think it was a good idea to apperate at the corner, I enjoyed the walk the rest of the way to the house," George had his arm wrapped around his wife, as they walked up the walkway.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't?" Hermione smiled as she stopped to look up at the setting sun.

"Well if it isn't the mother, and father of my goddaughter."

Hermione turned at the sound of her old Headmaster's (a.k.a Daughters Godfather) voice, and smiled, "I didn't know you were coming," she wrapped her arms around the old man.

"Hello sir," George said, as he entered the house, "Everything alright?"

"Mione!" Adrianna hurried and pulled her daughter into the house, and lead her into the living room, "You're home."

"Like I said I would be," Hermione kissed her mothers cheek, before she went over to where her father was sitting asleep in the chair, with his granddaughter also asleep.

Albus smiled at the image, as he entered the living room, "You Mrs. and Mr. Weasley have a very special little girl," he picked up the red ball, and smiled.

"Is this about the ball floating in the air?" George asked from the entry way to the living room.

"You know?" Albus questioned, a little confused.

"Yeah, she's been doing it for a week now," Hermione answered, she took the ball from Albus, and smiled, "We were at the toy shop in Muggle London, with Mr. Weasley, and Charlie saw the ball, and said 'Bahbahbah' and it came straight to her."

George laughed, "Almost gave my father and me a heart attack, seeing the ball come to her," he wrapped his arm around his wife, as he came and stood next to her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this sooner?" Bother Albus, and Adrianna questioned.

"I figured there was a chance she would inherit that skill, since father, and I have that same ability," Hermione answered, not giving it much thought.

"Your father wasn't born with that skill dear, he was taught it," Adrianna explained.

"How come I was always able to do it then, course I used my wand while in school knowing I didn't need it, but why was I able to?" Hermione asked Albus, and bit puzzled, "I mean Harry-" she cover her mouth, and looked at everyone surprised.

"The battle, you went over to Harry to help mend his wounds, you must have had a cut on your hand," Albus started, as his eyes started twinkling once more.

"Your blood must had mixed with each others, causing for some of his magic ability to transfer into you," George finished, he looked at his daughter, and chuckled, "Great, some of Harry's blood is going through my daughters veins," he let go of his wife's waist, and walked out of the room.

Hermione stared at her mother, and then looked at Albus, "It's my blood, not Harry's, so my blood got infected with Harry's, and that is why my child is able to do wandless magic. I was able to do that kind of magic when I was little to," She took a hold of her baby, still sleeping , and carried her upstairs to her, and her husbands room where she knew her husband was.

George didn't even look at his wife, as she sat beside him on the bed, "Think we should tell Harry, he is at least a quarter the father of Charlie?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "George, there is no denying she is your daughter, same blue eyes, same freckles, and since of mischief," she took her husbands hand, "True our blood may had transferred from one to the other, but his became mine as soon as it hit my veins, there which probably why out daughter developed the ability as young as she did."

He sighed as he looked at his wife, "I know, realized that as you were speaking just now," he turned to look at there daughter, and grinned, "She does look like me, and you."

"Good thing we're both incredibly gorgeous people, right?" She teased, in a overly confident tone.

"I think I am rubbing off on you love," He leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek, and smiled, "I know it's kind of early to discuss babies, but up for another one?"

Hermione looked down at the baby in her arms, and smiled, "Make it sound like a seconds in drinks, or something to eat," she smiled at her daughter, "But yes, I am up for another one, seven months from now."

"Honey, you're pregnant for nine months at a time, not se-"He froze for a moment, before turning to look at his wife, "You're pr- pr-pr…."

She rolled her eyes, smiling, "Stop it dear, your sound like a cat, but yes, or at least I think I am. I missed my last to periods," she stroked her daughters hair.

"When do you think it happened?" George asked, almost proudly.

"I think it was two months ago, when we were at the Burrow, everyone was eating, and you and I made an escape to your father supply closet, and your know the rest," She grinned, as she watched her husband relive the first time being together, five months after there daughters birth.

"I am going to be a father again," He stood, and took his daughter from his wife's arm, and kissed her cheek, "I think I am going to lay this little girl in her bed now."

Hermione smiled as she watched her husband leave the room, 'Well that wasn't to hard, was it 'precious',' she stood in front of her mirror, 'Your Pa seems to be happy, just like mommy is.'

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It was a bit longer then my usual, but still hope you like it. Do you think 'Char' is a good nickname for the little girl?**


	10. Wedding, and Favorate Uncle

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**THE BURROW**

Ginny had looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and Harry was dashing in the robes he chose for the occasion, which had been his fathers when James had married Lily. She smiled at her husband all throughout the reception, because it had been what she wanted more then anything, ever since she was eleven years old she knew she loved the-boy-who-lived. The mother of the bride, and now the groom made a marvelous reception feast, and that was when they noticed it, George's attention.

Hermione sat beside her husband, who couldn't keep his eyes, or arms off her unless he went up to get he a drink. She smiled at him, as her best friends talked about there honeymoon plans, and how they had decided that getting a place in Hogsmead might be good for them as well.

"Hermione? George?" Ginny tried to get both her brother, and sister in-law's attention, she had been talking to the couple for the last fifteen minutes, not getting any more then a, 'Hmmm" or a "That's nice, Gin".

George whispered something in his wife's ear, before standing up, taking her empty glass with him, he smiled at his sister, "You look beautiful, Ginny," he unconsciously ruffled her hair as he made his way to the beverage table.

Hermione turned to the bride, and smiled, "You really looked radiant, Ginny. You're lucky you had a real wedding," she stood to her feet, and went in search of an empty room (George, and Fred's old room.) so she could be alone. It had been hard watching the wedding being arranged, and the dress being placed on the bride by Molly. It had been the wedding she had dreamed of having, until the 'Magic' took over her life.

George returned back to the table, with a full glass of water, he looked at the new Mrs. Potter, who was now making goggle eyes at her husband, who held her proudly, "Have you two seen my wife?"

Ginny looked at the seat her best friend had been sitting in, "She complemented me, and said I was lucky to have a real wedding, then went off into the house," she leaned into her husband, and rested her head on his shoulder, "She has been acting odd today. She cried while we did the center pieces last night, again when mom decorated our cake this morning, and then again as mom helped me into my dress."

George sighed, he knew it had been hard for his wife, getting married before her last year in school, and not even having anyone but the two of them, who were just friends at the time, becoming married. He looked around the yard, at the other guest, spotting Charlie, with both her grandparents, in the light green dress his sister had picked for her. He looked at the couple and smiled, "May I ask a favor of you two, when you return home?"

Ginny looked suspiciously up at the same brother, who had turned her hair the colors of the rainbow, day before the 'Yule Ball' and who's wife was the one to change it back for her, 'Funny how thing's work out', she smiled at her brother, "I'll send an owl, when we return from our honeymoon."

George leaned in, and kissed his sisters cheek, "Your always were my favorite sister," he smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm the only sister, you git," She teased as she watched her brother walk away.

"George, where is Hermione?" Molly asked, as her son approached the table, she had her granddaughter on her knee, while Authur was making little moving animals out of napkins for his granddaughter.

"Ginny said she took off for the house," George smiled as his daughter waved her hands, causing the napkins animals to fly above her head, "Would you please continue to keep an eye on 'Little One', as I find my wife?"

"Of course," Adrianna answered, as Molly handed her the baby, "You love your grandma's don't you, lovey?"

"Of course she does," Agreed Molly.

**000000000**

Hermione was sitting on George's old bed, with her back to the door, crying to herself, 'I am happy, why fuss over something like this, you love your husband,' she rubbed her still invisible stomach.

"Thought I would find you in here," George stood in the doorway, and stared at his wife, "I am sorry you had to come, should had let you stay-"

She glared at her husband, "I wouldn't had missed my best friends wedding, for anything in the world, Voldamorte wouldn't even had been able to stop me from coming," she started crying into the pillow, then started giggling as she remembered the previous evening.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mother, what if they start going at it," Complained Fred, trying to get his mother to let him stay at his flat.

Hermione was enjoying the argument between the two, as she played with her daughter, on her husbands old bed, "Tell uncle Gred to grow up."

"Upupup" Charlie giggled, as her mother made silly faces.

Molly cross her arms, and glared at her son, "Fred, you are staying here, so you could help bright and early with getting the wedding ready," she looked at her daughter in-law, and smiled, "Besides, it would be like old times having all my children under the same roof. Percy will be in here to, so don't worry."

"Percypercy!" Charlie clapped her hands, at the least favorite of brothers, who happened to be her favorite uncle name was mentioned.

Fred rolled his eyes at his niece, as he crawled over to where the mother, and daughter were sitting, "I'm your favorite uncle, Charlie girl."

The baby clapped her hands excitedly, causing uncle Fred to grin, which turned into a frown, "Percypercy!"

Hermione giggled, as she watched Fred's expression change from pleased, to displeased, "Fred, it's not your fault she adores Percy for some reason," she smiled at the third oldest Weasley, "It's just he was the one to catch her, when she reached the porch."

"Merlin, forbid if I let the child run away, you know she could had been kidnapped, if I hadn't had caught her in the act of escaping," Percy grinned at his niece. He had gotten close to his family, after going to George's house, in search of Moody that one afternoon, when he grabbed a hold of his niece. Something about a baby, changes one views, sometimes.

"Hello Percy, you'll be sharing a room with us, since Bill's three children are in you old room, and Harry, and Ron are up in his room," Hermione smiled as she set up the crib, which the Molly, and Authur had set up for her, for the night.

Charlie nuzzled into her uncle Percy's neck, "Percypercy."

Fred rolled his eyes, as he crawled into his bed, and through the covers over his head, "Nightnight." He said without realizing he was imitating his niece, which was hard not to, he groaned loudly, causing his niece to laugh.

"Playing with yourself already, brother of mine, would had hoped you wouldn't in front of my daughter," Teased George, as he entered the room in his boxers, he turned his attention to a calmer then usual Charlie, and smiled, "Uncle Percy has you, doesn't he?"

Percy, who normally seemed like he had a stick up his anal around his family, seemed to loosen up once he and his niece were together, he kissed the top of his niece's head, and smiled, "Did I tell you two, Amanda, and I are engaged."

Fred shot up from his bed, and hurried over to his brother, "You just saved my life, for the next sixth months!" He wrapped his arm around his older brothers neck, careful as not to squash his niece at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" All three adults asked at once.

"Mom will be to busy planning your wedding, she won't have time to worry about finding me a girlfriend," Fred said, as if it had been the most obvious reason.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Molly's voice was heard throughout the house.

Percy laid, and covered his niece in the crib, before going to the other side of Fred's bed, and crawling under the covers. "Night everyone."

"Fredfred, nightnight, Percypercy, nightnight," Charlie seemed to sing from her crib.

Hermione crawled into bed beside her husband, both there heads close to there daughters crib, she turned and smiled at her husband, "You know if I was in high school, and told Lavender Brown, I slept with the three Weasley brothers in the same room, she would had been green with envy."

George smiled at his wife, "You think of the funniest things love," he leaned in, and kissed her, pulling her into his arms, "Good night love."

"Nightnight, papa, nightnight mommy."

"Good night, Charlie Rose," All Occupants of the room said in unison, then started laughing at themselves.

"LET THE BABY SLEEP!" Molly's warning voice was heard from the other room, which only made the group laugh louder.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Last night was funny," George sat beside his wife, and smiled, "I wonder when our little one will pass the 'double double' talk."

"I don't know, I think she keeps doing it for the attention she received," Hermione smiled at her husband, "I think the wedding was beautiful, and it got me wondering how mine would had been, if I has one like this."

"I know love," He wrapped his arms around his wife, "I figured that was why you came into the house."

"I love this family, everyone in it," She smiled at her husband, "Couldn't of asked for any other."

He placed his hand over his wife's stomach, and smiled, "And it just keeps growing,"

**A/N: I hope you liked this short chapter. It is Ginny, and Harry's wedding. I am going to try to mention the family more in future chapters, which is why I made Percy back with his family. Hope you like it just the same.**


	11. Unexpected News

Hermione smiled, as she let her husband return her to the reception, to be with the other family members. She noticed that her daughter wasn't with her mothers anymore, as she approached the parents table, "Where is Charlie?"

Adrianna pointed towards the dance floor smiling, "Uncle Percy just took her out to the dance floor."

George laughed, when he saw his normally uptight brother holding his niece, who just giggled in her uncles arms, as he danced with her in the center of the dance floor, "Her first dance, and it wasn't with me," he sighed as he reached out his hand to his wife, "Suppose I will go with the next best thing," he grinned at his wife, "Dance with me love."

Hermione smiled, as she took her husbands hand, and let him lead her to the dance floor, "I can't believe she is already walking," she rest her head against her husbands chest, as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"She certainly is going to be a handful," George was still watching his older brother, with his daughter, then watched as his twin asked to cut in with the little girl. "I think it is good Charlie has me, and her uncles, feel kind of bad for the guy who chooses to date my little girl," he stared at his wife, "Do they still make chastity belts?"

Hermione looked at her as if he has antlers growing on the side of his head, "You're joking right?"

He sighed, "Well like we said before, we're both attractive, therefore there is no doubt in the world that our 'Little One' isn't going to be one of the most beautiful girls there ever was, when she reached Hogwarts," he held a serious expression on his most of the time, humor filled one he carried.

"Let's just wait until she gets her letter from Hogwarts first, dear," Hermione tried to hide a giggle she felt coming.

"Up mom!" Charlie pulled on her mothers dress, until she got her attention.

George pretended to not see the little girl, as he turned his wife in circles around the eleven month old, "Did you hear something love?"

"I don't know, I don't see anyone," Hermione teased, causing her daughter to giggle.

"Cakecake!" The little girl started to raise her hand at the cake she spotted, and smiled.

The worried mother grabbed her daughter, as her husband set the cake back on the table using his wand, before the horrified bride had a heart attack on her own wedding day. 

"Since we have some eager beavers amongst us," Ginny teased, giving her youngest niece a playful smirk, "I think it is time to cut the cake."

All the guest clapped there hands, as the bride, and groom took there place at the cake table.

Hermione smiled as her daughter bounced in her arms, "You're a brat, you know that little girl?" 

Charlie gave her mother a big toothy smile (well as toothy as she could manage with two front one, and a bottom one) and then hugged her neck as she watched her aunt and new uncle (well more like watched the cake).

George wrapped his arms around his girls, and smiled as hr watched his sister, and now brother-in-law feed cake to one another, "What do you think my sister would had done, if her niece dropped the cake."

""Well I think she would make sure, you were unable to produce any more children," Teased Percy, as he stood next to his brother, and sister-in-law, he reached out his arms to his niece, once the couple did a spell causing the cake to divide into equal size portions, onto the gold-toned plates, "Hoe would you like to share a nice piece of cake, with your uncle Perc?"

Hermione smiled as her daughter clapped her small hands, as her uncle lead her to the cake table, "He's right you know?"

"Well at least we would had managed to have two children, if she ended up disabling me of having children," He set his had, over his wife's stomach, "When are we telling the family about 'Precious'?"

"Mione, are you pregnant?" Asked Fred, who had been standing close to the couple, during the cutting of the cake.

Bill, who had his arm wrapped around his wife, walked by, and froze at the last words of his little brother, he looked at George smiling, "You're going to be a father again?"

Within the five minutes time, all the Weasley's, and Moody's were questioning the couple.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law, and smiled, "We're going to be pregnant together!"

This got the attention of five older brothers, who were eyeing the newest brother, protectively of there little sister.

Molly crossed her arms across her chest, "Can't believe you didn't wait until you were married," she looked at her son-in-law, "What is going to be special about tonight now, hmmm?" she tapped her foot, waiting.

Harry looked at her nervously, then smiled, "It will be our first time together, as Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist proudly.

Even Molly couldn't stay mad for long, she wrapped her daughter in her arms, and smiled, "My baby is going to have a baby."

"Four months," Ginny smiled, she noticed the odd look from her friend, "I put a charm on the dress, to hide the bump," she winked, "We can't all be as thin as your were, up till your fifth month."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever, sister."

"I'm going to be an uncle," All five brothers exclaimed at once, and then started laughing.

**000000000**

**A/N: I APOLOGISE FOR THIS STORY BEING SHORT, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW.**


	12. Moments Like This

**Yes, I finally updated. I apologise for taking so long to update this story. It is just a little something, but I thought it was cute. I wanted to introduce, Amanda, in this chapter. Inxase you were wondering, both Hermione, and Ginny are six months pregnant. Please remember to Review. I like reviews.**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Amanda you really didn't have to," Hermione smiled at the soon to be sister in-law, as she prepared there lunches, "You're our guest."

Amanda smiled at Hermione, as she helped mix the salad, "I am just happy to be out of reach of my mother, and Molly."

Hermione stared at her for a moment, a little confused, "What did they do?"

"Argued, both of them had to diffrent ideas of a perfect wedding, and dragged me shop to shop all last week," Amanda she heled levitated the lunches into the dining room.

Percy was holding Charlie on his lap, as he walked towards the table, with George following, he smiled at his fiancee, "George was asking me if it was alright if we took care of Charlie, if Hermione had-"

Amanda, after the food was on the table, screamed causing the other four to stared at her confused. She looked at her boyfriend, "Let's just do it."

Percy adjusted his niece in his arm, and stared at the woman he loved, "Just do what love?"

"I love our moms, I do, but I just want to marry you. I don't care is we have a big wedding," Amanda smiled at Charlie, who rested her head on her uncles shoulder, "I just want to marry, and have a family with you. We know we love eachother, and we don't need a big wedding, or anything special, just need each other."

Hermione leaned into her husbands open arm, as she watched Amanda, and Percy. She looked up at her husband, who just looked at the scene amused,

"Okay," Percy said, as he pulled his love in towards him with one hand, and kissed her, "Whatever makes you happy darling."

Amanda smiled as the little girl kissed her cheek, she looked at a smiling Charlie, "I think it's time to eat."

Charlie clapped her hands, as she bounced in her uncles arms, "PitsaPitsaPitsa!"

George rolle his eyes as he removed his daughter from his brothers arms, he looked at her, "We're not having having Pizza."

Hermione smiled as her daughter reached for her, "Mommy made chicken tenders for you, baby."

Charlie smiled as she was put into her high chair, "ChickyChicky!"

George pured his daughter, and wife a cup of pumpkin juice, before taking his own seat, he looked at the food before him smiling, "Looks great dear."

Percy took a bite, and smiled as he noticed his niece's ketchup stained cheeks, "Your not the only one to think so."

"Charlie Rose Weasley:" Hermione quickly got out of her chair, as she ran into the kitchen to get a towel, "You eat just like your uncle Ron," she came out of the kitchen, and went to her daughter, wiping her face.

Percy laughed lightly, at his sister-in-laws comparison, "Ron is bit of a messy eater, isn't he."

"George, are you ready to-" Fred apperated inside the his twins house, noticing the food, he grinned as he took a seat beside his niece, "Looks good."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as Fred helped himself to the food, she looked at Percy, "So when do you plan on getting married?"

Fred swallowed, and looked at his older brother, "Almost forgot, mom wants to go over reception ideas. She told me to tell you."

Percy looked at his fiancee, "When did you want to get married, love?"

"Well we could go to the Department Of Ministry, and get married tommorrow," Amanda smiled as her boyfriend took her hand.

Fred had the look of terror on his face, "No, that would ruin my plan!"

George, Hermione, and Percy laughed, remembering how Fred had been excited his mom was planning a wedding, and wasnt trying to find him a girlfriend.

Charlie giggled as her parents, and uncle laughed, "FunnyFunny."

Fred looked at his niece, "Course you would find this amusing, "Uncle Fred it going to be tortured by a red headed cupid," he looked pleadingly at his twin, "I'm doomed."

"DoomDom!" Charlie giggled.

After lunch, Hermione, and Amanda went upstairs to the nursery, while the three guys went to meet the rest of the brothers, for Percy's last minute bachelor party.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

Ginny groaned, as she laid between Hermione, and Amanda on her brothers bed. "Harry better not expect sex, if he drinks one drop of alchol tonight," she placed her hands on her expecting stomach.

Hernione giggled as she rested a hand over her stomach, and the other over her sister-in-laws, "They're both kicking."

Ginny placed a hand over her friends stomach, and smiled, "They're going to be close cousins, aren't they?"

Amanda leaned on her side, and smiled at two mother to be, "So what do you think your having?"

Ginny smiled, "I'm having a boy, and a girl."

"I didn't want to know what I we were having," Hermione smiled at the two woman, "George knows though, he talked to the Healer alone."

Amanda smiled as she stared up at the ceiling, "Percy, and I talked about having children, a year after we been married."

"Wait as long as you can," Hermione said absently, "It is a big change, rather you been dating the guy for years, or never went on a date. It brings on a big change, your whole routine change completely."

Ginny looked nervously at her stomach, "I hope I am a good mom."

Hermione turned to face her sister-in-law, "I know you are going to be a wonderful mother Ginny."

Ginny smiled as tears slid down her cheeks, "I really needed to hear that."

"With Molly and Authur as parents, I don't know how any of there children could be bad at parenthood," Amanda yawned, as she closed her eyes, "I think I am going to rest," she rolled over, and fell asleep.

**00000000**

"Come on Harry, just one shot," Ron pushed a shot glass towards his best friend.

Harry shook his head, "I promised your sister, my wife."

Fred was trying to persuade his brother, just like Ron had tried with Harry, "George, come on just one drink."

"If I have this drink, it's the couch you're sure to find me for the next year or so," George looked at Harry, "How about we go play a game of pool."

Harry nodded, as he followed George to the near pool table, he looked back to the table where the drunk Weasley brother were sitting, "So George, why are you not drinking?"

George rolled his eyes as he set the table for the game, "Same reason your not drinking?"

Harry gave an understanding nod, "Gotta love our wifes," he smiled as he broke, causing three solids to go into two diffrent pockets, "I'm solids."

"I guess I am stripes, as if though I had a choice," He laughed as Harry bounced the white ball off the table, he leaned in towards his brother in-law, "I don't think your suppose to do that, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes, "How did you get so good at this game anyways?"

"Hermione taught me," George answered proudly.

"She taught me to," Harry smiled.

**0000000**

George offered for his brothers Percy, and Harry to stay the night at his house, since his was the closest house next to the last bar they had stopped at, and Amanda, Ginny, and his own wife were already there.

"Hermione?" George called as he started up the stairs, with Harry following close behind, and Percy at the rear.

Percy whispered, as not to wake his niece, or sisters, and girlfriend, "I hope they're alright."

Harry smiled behind at Percy, "Can't believe how much Fred, Charlie, Ron, and Bill drank tonight," he smiled as he recalled Ron's musical tribute to the 'Wizard Of Oz'.

Percy smiled, "I can't believe how much fun we all had."

"We should do it-" George started, until he finally opened his door, he smiled at the sight of the three woman, and Charlie sleeping on his bed, he waved the two other guys towards him, "Now isn't that a sight to see?"

"Charlie sure does look comfortable," Percy noticed, as he looked at his niece, who's legs were resting along his little sisters lap, and her head resting in Hermione's own lap. He smiled when he notices Charlie's hand in Amanda's. who's arm stretched towards the little girl, over his sisters stomach.

"Beautiful, and pregnant," Harry smiled as he stared at his wife, he looked over at George, "So where do we sleep, I am not about to wake my wife up."

George smiled, as he closed the door, "Alastor, and Adrianna are out of town, so you could take his room Harry, and Percy take Adrianna's old room. I will sleep on the day bed in Charlie's room.

The two nodded., as they said there goodnights, and went down to the assigned rooms, as George made his way to his daughters room.

This definiately was agood evening.


	13. Our Special Child

**Two Months Later**

"So how you doing brother of mine?" Fred leaned against the door leading into the back of the shop, "Do you know where your daughter is?"

George had been spending most of his time at the Hogsmead shop, and once in a while Fred would come over to see how the business here were doing, "She is with Hermione, probably at the book shop, or new baby shop."

Fred nodded as he looked around the neatly stack merchandise, "Wow, your have labels with stuff actually in the correct departments," he grinned.

"Well I always was the organised one of the two, now was I?" George asked as he came out of the back room, into the front of the shop.

Fred was getting ready to answer, until the chime on the door turned his direction to where a blonde woman came in, 'Beautiful.'

George stared at his brother amused, before turning to the woman with a smile, "Hello Luna, how you doing?"

Luna smiled at the blonde, "I am doing good, really appreciate you leasing the flat above the shop to me, couldn't stand living with Neville, and his grandmother after my fathers death," she smiled at Fred, "Hello Fred."

Fred looked at his brother, "I think I am going to see," he looked at the witch, pretending, unsuccefully that he just noticed Luna, "Oh, he Luna, how you doing?"

Luna rolled her eyes, but played along, "I'm doing fine, just here to pay this months rent." She handed George the rent, and looked around the shop, "Well Ginny, and I are joining Hermione for lunch," she smiled at the twins, before turning to leave.

"Didn't Hermioner just call, and say her and Ginny cancled?" Fred looked at his twin, hoping that he would go along.

George rolled his eyes, he looked at Luna, "How about you come over for dinner tommarrow night?"

"Luna!" Both Ginny, and Hermione, along with Charlie in mothers arms, walked into the shop, "We were thinking-"

"Hermione, sister, can I talk to you two for a minute please," Fred asked as he ushered to the two woman, and lead them to the back of the shop, after handing his niece to her dad.

Both girls pulled there arms from Freds reach, "What?" They both asked in unison.

Fred looked at them, surprised for a moment, "Wait, that's mine and George's thing."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "If this isn't important, then the two of us girls are going to lunch with our friend."

Hermione rubbed her stomach, "Yes, since we are eating for more then ourselves."

"Please cancle lunch with Luna," Fred placed a hand on both his sisters stomach, feeling as the babies moved, "I will take you anywhere for dinner."

"How about our husbands?" Ginny smirked, knowing that what her brother wanted must be important, if he was bribing them.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

"Fine then, thank you. Make something up," Fred said as he headed out of the back room, he had ushered the girls into.

"And you have to bring Luna's husband," Ginny called, as soon as Fred made it to the door, causing him to stop in his tracks, and look behind him.

He looked at his sister, "She's married?"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she passed him, "No."

Ginny followed the other woman, patting her brothers cheek on the way out, she looked at the blonde witch smiled at the blonde, "Luna, I just remembered, Harry wanted me to meet him for lunch."

"Yeah, and I remembered I had to finish this weeks books," Hermione looked at her husband, sending him a little wink, before going towards the back room.

Luna looked at the two woman, as one left towards the office, and the other out the door, "Okay then," she looked at George, then towards Fred, "I guess I could meet Neville, his break is-"

"No!" Fred shouted, taking the blonde by surprise. He blushed a little, "I mean, have lunch with me."

George rolled his eyes, as he set his squirming one year old down, he smiled at the two before following his one year old to where his wife was, "Bye you two."

"Well was that an order, or an invitation?" Luna smiled up at the Weasley, before her.

Fred smiled as he reached his arm for her to join, "Well an invitation of course, figured since you now have no other plans, maybe you would allow me to take you to lunch."

Luna smiled as she took his hand, "Well Fred Weasley, I think that sounds like a great idea," she smiled as he lead her out of the shop.

**Later On That Night**

George snuggled with his wife in his arms, as his father in-lay sat in an armchair, and his mother in-law played with the little girl on the carpet, "Just think three more month we'll having another baby."

Charlie beamed. at the word baby, and walked over to her mothers, placing both hands on her stomach, "Mommy, baby belly."

"Wonder what Fred, and Luna ended up doing?" George was grinning, remembering how his twin has acted in the shop earlier.

Hermione laughed at the thought, she smiled at her husband, "He promised to take Ginny, Harry, an us to dinner, if we cancled lunch with Luna."

"Mommy, Charlie, sweepy," Charlie rested her head on her mothers knees, as a little yawn escaped her mouth.

Hermione lifted her daughter up, and cradled her gently in her arm, "Can't believe how tall she is getting," she smiled at her mother, her now was on Alstors lap.

Alastor rubbed his wife's back gently, as he looked at his kids, "Adrianna, and I have something to share with you kids," he leaned in, and kissed his wife's cheek before looking at his daughter, "We are moveing into the house next door to Sarah, and Robert. Your father, and I found it while visiting them."

Adrianna smiled at the two, "It's the same neighborhood my sister, and I were raised up in as children, and we thought it would be nice to have our own place."

George felt his wife tense in his arm, "Now we have an excuse to visit you aunt, and uncle more then just Thanksgiven," he smiled at his inlaws, "Well I am happy for you too, but remember we will always have room for you if needed."

Hermione carefully stood up, with dsughter in arms, and smiled at her parents, "We will have a house warming party for you," she kissed the side of her daughters head, "I am going to put 'Little One' in her bed now," she looked at her husband, "I will see you in bed."

George smiled as he watched his wife leave the room, he turned his attention back to his inlaws, "If you need any help, just let us know," he said his goodnights, and went to his daughters room, and watched his wife with his daughter.

"Want to discuss names?" George asked, knowing perfectly well the answer would be 'no'.

She rolled her eyes, not evening turning to look at her husband, as she pulled up the red blanket to her he daughters chin, she smiled as she remembered the Christmas, "You want to hear something funny?"

"Humor me," George smiled as his wife qietly made her way towards him, taking his hand and lead him to the there bedroom.

She walked into the closet, "I was in the bookstore with Char, before going to the shop, and a pregnant woman came beside us looking at the same books, Chalie placed her hand on the womans stomach saying 'Anna Liz'," she came and sat on the edge of the bed, as she put lotion on her legs, "The woman looked at Charlie, then at me after I apologised, and said that she was planning to name there baby 'Anna Liz' if it was a girl, after her mother that had passed."

George sat beside his wife, not sure how to take his wife's words, "Wow, Ma-"

"That's not all, her words were more clear then normal, and after she said that she went back to her normal talking," Hermione rested her hand on her stomach, "You don't suppose our 'Little One' is a Seer, do you?"

He layed his hand over his wife's, and stared at her, "I don't know what to think, honestly," he leaned in, and kissed her cheek, "We already know she is a special little girl now don't we?"

She smiled as she crawled to her side of there bed, "Char, certainly is something." She smiled as her husband crawled in next to her, and pulled her in his arms.

She smiled as she felt his hand on her stomach, she rubbed his bare chest lightly, "I want to know what we're having."

"I would tell you, if I really did know what we're having," He rested his hand over hers, and grinned, "Just told you I knew, because I knew it would drive you wild not knowing."

"So ehy did you stay, and talk to the Healer last appointmen?" She asked, as she closed her eyes, as he rubbed her back gently.

He kissed the top of his wife's head, "Because I wanted to see if he could make me a copy of the babies picture," he smiled as he felt her hot breath against his skin, as she slept.

**Please Read, and Review.**


End file.
